


On A Dare

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: Annie and Ruby have a couple of ideas to help Beth kick Dean out.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	On A Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out my work in progress folder :)
> 
> I mean, it _is_ pre-canon but it could also fit in right before the girls decide to rob Fine & Frugal, haha.

Beth knows exactly where she’d rather be and being stuck in a bar filled with music that’s way too loud with the guy at the table next to theirs, constantly bumping into her, is definitely not it. Her feet are sore but she’s powering through because her heels keep sticking to the floor so it’s not as if she can risk going barefoot and well, she can’t leave either. It’s the most Annie has been off of her back in days and, even though it’s draining slightly, the peace and quiet from her sister is still a bit of a plus.

“You couldn’t have picked somewhere…” Ruby starts, seemingly unable to find the right word and Beth hopes that whatever she settles on will be enough to move them on to a different place. Preferably home. “Better?”

“ _Better_?” Annie repeats, head whipping around to face her. “This place is great!”

Ruby raises a brow. “Yeah, if you’re in high school or college and hoping you’ll get served without I.D. I feel like I could be half of these people’s _grandmother_.”

Annie scoffs. “Speak for yourself.”

At that, Beth rolls her eyes. “Not to mention this place is…”

“Disgusting,” Ruby offers up.

“Yes, disgusting,” Beth agrees, gesturing vaguely.

“You’re both just no fun. The drink is cheap but still good and the point is we’re supposed to get very drunk tonight.”

“I never agreed to that.”

Beth nods. “Me neither.”

Annie glares at Ruby. “You’re supposed to be helping me here.”

The two of them begin to bicker slightly and Beth huffs, shifting a little just as the man from the other table is about to stumble into her again. She figured out after the third time that he was very drunk already and that he and his friends were having some kind of bachelor party. The guys’ hair is ginger but there’s a weird green stripe right along the centre and it looks like it was once styled up into some kind of mohawk that’s since drooped to one side. Whatever they did to it, it doesn’t smell particularly nice (which is saying something considering the whole bar smells like a poorly kept toilet) and God, she’s not even sure they’re old enough to be drinking which just makes her think of-

“ _Beth_.”

She looks to Annie, blinking slightly. “Huh?”

“Oh, no.” Then there are hands flailing in front of her face and she has to lean away a little. “Nope. This is _not_ happening. We came here to get drunk so you could get your mind off of… _You know_ , so you need to stop thinking about him.”

Beth tries not to look like she’s been caught out. “I wasn’t.”

“And if you put out that whole spiel about being married for 20 years and how you shouldn’t just throw that away,” Annie starts as she points her finger at Beth’s face which, admittedly, is a slight improvement on the hand flailing. “Then I’m going to throw Deansie in front of the first passing car I see when I visit him at the dealership.”

“You are _not _going to do that.”__

“She’s right,” Ruby agrees, nodding a little at Annie. “Too many witnesses. Wait until he’s at home. Throw him down the stairs or something.”

Annie grins and Beth gasps a little. “You’re not supposed to encourage her!”

“Look, I’m sorry, B.” Ruby sighs. “She’s not gonna do that but you should definitely throw Dean out of your house.”

“What about the kids?”

“Alright, sis,” Annie starts, shifting a little so she’s facing Beth as she clasps her hands together. “Those kids are going to be so much better off with you two apart because you’re going to be _miserable_ if you stay with him because I know that’s what you’re thinking. You’ll go home tonight and he’ll be there and you’ll accept whatever half-assed apology he comes up with when you should have kicked him out days ago when you found out about the cheating and the debt.”

“I told you I wasn’t thinking about him before,” Beth says, although she can’t quite meet either of their eyes. “And I’m not thinking about taking him back. I just didn't want to jump the gun until we figured out what to say to the kids.”

"Was that his idea or yours?" Annie asks at the same time Ruby says, “you’ve done it before."

Beth's brow furrows. “What?”

"Taking him back after he hurt you."

“Oh!” Annie exclaims. “Julie Cartwright, right?”

And, _oh_. It’s been a while since Beth heard that name. At their high school reunion, she discovered that Julie was living on the other side of the country with her two kids and husband of 15 years. Back in school, Julie became head cheerleader around the time that Dean became quarterback and well, it was all kinds of cliche the way the two of them were constantly thrust together. He always denied there was something going on and really, Beth had always believed him. Even when she caught them kissing at a party one of Dean’s friends had been throwing. They argued for a long time afterwards (Julie had fled almost immediately with a scoff) and eventually, Dean explained that he had been about to push her away. There hadn’t been any other incidences until now but then, Beth realises suddenly, that there haven’t been any other incidences that she _knows about_.

It hardly seems a fair comparison though. Back then she and Dean hadn't broken apart for her to take him back, still, it makes her feel sick, the way it hits her that she had only found out about Amber by accident. If he hadn’t gotten sloppy and used that specific credit card, Beth might never have known. Maybe kissing Julie Cartwright was his idea, maybe something more would have happened if Beth hadn’t of walked in, and who’s to say that there wasn’t more after that? Before even. And would she really have stuck with him even if she had known? She hates that the answer is yes.

“I’m not nearly drunk enough,” Beth whispers, suddenly wishing she had started much earlier in the night and hadn’t taken so much time between the two glasses of bourbon she’s had. The effects are pretty much non-existent now, not that there was very much to begin with.

“That’s what I’ve been saying!”

Ruby frowns. “Was this even a good idea? I mean, maybe you should call Dean and kick him out right now.”

“Why?” Annie asks at the same time Beth says, “I can’t. The kids are there and he’s the only reason I was free to come out tonight.”

“Because am I the only one who has thought about the fact that Beth going home drunk could end up with the exact kind of results we don’t want?”

“Oh,” Annie says, face scrunching up in disgust. “Yeah. You’d probably ask him to marry you again or something.”

“Or maybe I’ll give him what for,” Beth remarks, looking towards the bar. She’s debating what to order when she catches the smirk on Annie’s face and dread fills her. “Oh, God, _what?_ ”

“What if you didn’t have to drink to get over Dean?”

“I’m not following,” Beth says to which Ruby nods along with her.

Annie throws her hands up in the air like it’s obvious. “Sex!”

“Okay,” Ruby starts. “I’m really not following.”

"I'm suggesting you sleep with someone to get Dean out of your head enough to kick him out."

"But with who?" Beth asks but then she clocks the smirk on her sister's face and groans. "I am not having sex with some random stranger."

"Come on," Annie says. "It's a great idea. He's always gonna be around ‘cause of the kids but _this_ will ensure that you don't let him stick around for any other reason."

"It can't hurt," Ruby comments.

Beth glares at her as a feeling of betrayal washes over. "There's no guarantee it'll work and even if there was, how would I even find someone?"

“Okay, the first guy who walks into this bar,” Annie decides. “Of course, we can make exceptions but if he’s perfectly fine, you’re doing this.”

“I’m not doing this.”

“I’ll dare you if I have to.”

Beth narrows her eyes. “You’re so childish!”

“We came here so you could move on from Dean and pluck up the courage to kick him out,” Annie points out to which Ruby reluctantly nods in agreement. “Drinking might work but honestly, having sex with someone who isn’t him would be better.”

“And most would be an improvement,” Ruby mumbles.

Beth glances between them. “No. I… I can't."

"Well, at least talk to the first guy that comes through the door," Annie pleads and when Beth shakes her head, she sighs. "Okay, one of the first five guys. If Ruby and I don't like any of them either then you don't have to and we'll even go somewhere else to drink."

Looking between, it doesn't seem like they're going to back down from the idea so Beth relents. "The first three guys."

The two of them grin at each other before they turn to look at the door. By the time Beth looks up, the first potential guy walks in and to her relief, he's followed by a woman who he immediately starts kissing the first chance he gets. The three of them all agree that's an instant no.

The second guy shows up ten minutes later and he looks so young there's no way his I.D. is real and again, all three of them settle on a resounding no. Beth doesn't like to be too optimistic with things like this but so far the odds are in her favour so she takes the chance to grab a round at the bar. As they sit and drink only women walk in and anticipation builds in Beth. She knows she should have required a time limit. Hopefully, Annie will do it for her when she gets bored.

Only her luck changes because when the next guy walks in, she knows she's screwed. He's all lean muscle, cropped hair, tan skin, black clothing, and a huge tattoo of an eagle on his neck. He doesn't fit in for a magnitude of reasons. His jeans, plain t-shirt, and hoodie should fit in the with the casual vibe of the bar but he somehow seems too put together.

"Oh, definitely him," Ruby says with a nod.

"Sis, if you don't, I will."

Beth looks at Annie and then to the man who is making his way to the bar. "I don't know, you guys."

"Look he's not really my type," Ruby says. "But I have _eyes _and you can tell from the way he walks that he knows what he's doing."__

"Knows what he's doing?" Beth asks.

Annie nods, craning her neck to try and get a better look at him through the crowd. "Yeah, knows what he's doing in, like, _every department._ "

"You can't possibly know that."

"I'll bet you a hundred dollars right now," Annie says.

"You don't even have a hundred dollars right now."

"Which isn't a problem," Annie insists as she turns to look at Beth. "Cause I'm right."

"Neither of you is going to say no to him, are you?” As they shake their heads, Beth sighs, downing the last of her drink. "Well, you did say I just have to talk to him."

"Oh, don't worry," Annie says as she leans back against the table. "He'll definitely get the plan back onto its original course."

Promptly ignoring her, Beth turns towards the bar and only gives herself a moment to steady her nerves before she starts to walk towards it. The crowd isn’t big per se but the bar itself is packed. So much so that there’s no room whatsoever for her to get close enough to order anything and it gives her the perfect opportunity.

She’s almost directly behind him. He’s leaning on the bar, scrolling through his phone and he’s already got a drink in front of him. When she looks back over her shoulder, she spots Annie and Ruby both looking at her. Sucking in a breath, Beth turns back and before she can give herself much time to think, she gently taps his shoulder.

“Um, excuse me,” she says when he doesn’t respond, tapping him once again in the process.

He’s beginning to turn around. “Yeah, I ain’t-”

But whatever he’s about to say dies out as he catches sight of her. She tries to cool her breathing as she looks him up and down. Up close everything about him is just so much... _More_. Her eyes snap up to his face, only to see him giving her the once over as well.

“I was just wondering,” she begins, having to pause to clear her throat. “If I could maybe squeeze in?” She gestures vaguely to the bar. “So I can order.”

“What you having?”

“Bourbon,” she tells him after a beat. “On the rocks.”

He turns away from her so he can signal to the bartender and she just stares after him, contemplating telling him that she can order her own drink if he would just move over but then, once the bartender is in front of him, the man does move over. It’s only slightly but it’s enough for her to slip in and lean against the bar as he orders her drink for her. She pulls her bag up, ready to grab some money but the bartender is already walking away.

Beth frowns but her attention is drawn away as the man turns so his back is pressed to the bar and he looks out across the room. “Your lady friends want something too?”

Beth blinks at him and she follows his line of sight. When her eyes fall on her table, Annie and Ruby are both quickly turning their attention away, pretending like they weren’t staring. “Let’s just say I’m not particularly happy with them. They can get their own.”

“That right?” He’s grinning. “What’d they do?”

“Dragged me out tonight.”

“For what?”

She twists around momentarily as her drink is set down. She thanks the bartender before quickly taking a mouthful, swallowing slowly, before finally turning back to the man beside her. “They want me to kick my husband out.”

They’re facing one another again and he looks down at her but she refuses to meet his eye. “He deserve it?”

“And then some.”

“So, how does coming out tonight help? They hoping you get drunk enough to do it?” he asks and although she doesn’t answer, she does peek at him and he’s got this mischievous look on his face. “Nah, they got other plans, huh?”

Although nothing has changed, Beth is suddenly hyper-aware of how close they are to one another. Chest to chest, no space between them, people all around. Still, she forces herself to look up at him, despite her blush. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Her eyes dart down as he licks his lips and she curses herself when he smirks. “Rio.”

It takes her a moment to realise that it’s his name. “Beth.”

“All I’m saying is,” he begins, pausing to finish his drink. “Is that maybe I could help.”

“And who says I want you to?”

Rio rolls his head back to stare up at the ceiling, his smile only growing before he focuses back on her. “Tell me you don’t.”

“I might not do it,” she tells him. “Kick my husband out, I mean.”

“Won’t hold it against you.” He looks completely indifferent. “And that ain’t a no.”

Even from where she stands, stuck in the crowd, Beth can just feel Annie and Ruby trying to steal looks at them. Wonders if they’ve started making bets yet. Would Rio be a predictable choice or an unpredictable one? From their very limited conversation, she can tell that he’s the exact opposite to Dean in every way possible and _that_ could be fun. Especially considering he doesn’t seem to mind at all that it could be a one-time thing, that she would practically be using him to help her move on.

“Show me that I should say yes,” she tells him.

Rio looks at her with so much amusement that for a moment Beth considers that it had all been a joke or that she had misread the whole situation but she forces herself not to look away or back down. Probably a good thing considering the next moment, she can feel his hand against her hip and as it slips around to press against her lower back, he leans into her.

All at once, she tries to process the fact that his hand is on her and he’s about to kiss her and that he no longer looks amused, more determined if anything. And when his lips finally press to hers, it’s like her mind just stops entirely. She’s completely still until he starts to pull away and then her hands are twisted into his shirt, tugging him back so that she can kiss him. Something he seems to take as a good sign because he moves the hand at her back so he can wrap his arm around her and hold her as tightly to him as he can manage.

He’s really not that much taller than her thanks to her heels but it’s still enough that she lifts up onto her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. It sends a shiver right through her when she can feel him smiling right before his tongue darts out to lick at her lips. When she pulls back to blink at him, his eyes are closed and he’s grinning bigger than he has so far tonight. Barely a beat passes before he’s leaning forward to try and kiss her again but Beth moves at the last minute, kissing the corner of his mouth instead.

Rio opens his eyes to look at her. “Wasn’t done showing you.”

She swallows. He’d already shown her plenty but, she realises, she wouldn’t mind if he showed her more. “Not here.”

He somehow looks at her like it’s both the best and worst thing he’s ever heard. Like he enjoys the prospect of showing her more but hates the idea of it waiting until they got elsewhere. He tilts his head to the side, considering.

“What if we could stay here?” he asks and Beth narrows her eyes at him. She doesn’t even have to look to know how many people there are around them and the only place she can think of that they could use is the bathroom and well, she’s been actively trying to avoid those since she tried using them earlier. All it does is make Rio shake his head at her, clearly amused. “There’s an office in the back.”

She has to admit, that’s better. “But is it clean?”

He chuckles but he’s still got his arm around her and, if anything, it only tightens. “Completely. Scouts honour.”

It suddenly hits her why the bartender walked away without waiting for her to pay. “Is this your bar?”

“Nah, I just know the owner,” he says. “We do business in the back office so he tries to keep it looking smart.”

At that, she wriggles out of his grasp and grabs his hand before he can look too displeased. It’s hard for her not to grin when he blinks at her and she pulls him across the room, back towards where Annie and Ruby are still waiting at the table. She could just text them but if she’s really going to do this. If she’s going to go down a route she probably won’t be able to come back from. She doesn’t want them interrupting her.

Because she finds she does want to do this.

All she can think about is Rio's lips and his arm tightly around her. Wonders what the rest of him feels like. If it'll feel as good as kissing him. She clears her throat a little and she must have tightened her grip because he suddenly squeezes her hands.

“We were wondering where you got to,” Annie says, not even trying to hide her smile as Beth reaches their table.

“Ladies,” Rio says, placing his hands on the table either side of Beth so that she’s caged in. She can feel his front pressed to her back and it surprises her how nice it feels. “This is the part where I steal her away for a bit.”

Annie’s raises an eyebrow. “Just for a bit?”

Rio scoffs, leaning down to press light kisses to Beth's shoulder. “For starters.”

Beth is already blushing and she knows there’s no way to hide it. She coughs a little and looks specifically at Ruby. “Will you guys get home okay?”

“We were actually going to go back to yours,” Ruby says, giving her a pointed look. “You know, just in case.”

“Right,” Beth says, trying not to smile as she pictures Dean’s look of bewilderment when Annie and Ruby both come back and she doesn’t. “Help yourself to whatever you want and if it won’t end in a fight, you can use my bed.”

“Maybe we’ll take out the trash,” Annie remarks.

Ruby shakes her head but gives Beth a determined look. “Nope, that job’s been assigned.”

“First thing in the morning,” she agrees.

Not wanting to waste another second on the discussion she utters out a quick “love you” to both of them before turning swiftly. Hand reaching back only for Rio to grasp it a second later. She doesn't know exactly where she’s going but she does remember seeing a door that stated only staff were allowed beyond that point. She has to remind herself that Rio wouldn’t have changed his mind. That they were going to do this and she didn’t have to rush, that it was _fine_.

Rio even proves it to her. Once they get through that door, he pushes ahead of her, still holding her hand. He leads the way to the office door and opens it up, poking his head in to make sure that it’s empty before nudging her to go in. She does, slowly at first, jumping a little when she hears the door shut behind them. A moment later, Rio grabs her hand again. When she turns to face him, he pulls her to him and moves until he can press up against the closed door. His chest almost against hers, he looks down at her.

“So, you want me to help you out?”

“Yes,” she says, without missing a beat.

He kisses her lips and then the corner of her mouth and then her cheek before she feels his lips against her ear. “And how should I do that?”

When Rio pulls back to look at her, Beth realises why he’s asked. That despite everything that’s happened tonight he’s being sure, giving her an out, making sure neither of them has misread the whole situation. It only makes her more confident that she wants to do this. She already knows she's kicking Dean out, no matter what happens with Rio, but that only makes her want to do it more.

She motions for him to lean in again. When he does, she puts her lips against his ear. The whole night has had a bizarre turn of events so she figures, why not go all out? Really step out of her comfort zone.

Her hand twists into the material of his shirt, holding him close. She nips at his earlobe, tugs softly, and he groans. As softly as she can, she whispers, “fuck me" against his ear.

And so he does.


End file.
